


Creature

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a midnight walk, Ronaldo incounters a corrupt gem, sending the series down a new path, Takes place before gem glow.





	1. Chapter One

It was ten minutes to midnight, and Ronaldo paced the dark beach, having found himself unable to sleep that night, he had decided to take a walk, hoping to calm his mind, but so far it hadn't worked, he stopped walking for a moment and gazed at the reflection of the stars in the water, thought of his worst misdeeds rushing trough his minds eye.

He remembered what he had nearly done three years ago, when he had believed that aliens where invading beach city, he had thought that they had taken and replaced his brother, and he had confronted Peedee in the middle of the night, threatening to cut him open if he didn't return the real Peedee. His younger brother had barely been able to convince him that he was the real Peedee, and they hadn't talked much for months afterward.

Ronaldo snapped back to the present, realizing how dark it had gotten,and decided that it was time to return home, but before he could start he heard a rustling in some nearby bushes. Fumbling in his pocket for his phone, he came closer, suspecting that whatever was making the noise could be a snerson. Right as he removed his phone from his pocket, a creature burst from the brush, knocking it from his hand and throwing him to his side, momenteraly knocking the wind from him. The creature turned to face him, slowly creeping closer, Ronaldo grasped around for a weapon in the darkness, and his hand closed around something metal, he swung at the creature, and it burst into smoke, a small object falling to the sand. He picked it up carefully, and decided to bring it to the lighthouse, for a closer look.

...

Upon arriving at the lighthouse, Ronaldo rushed to get a look at the object under the light of a lamp. It was a green and red stone, round and flat, roughly the size of his hand, before he could examine it further, it hovered out of his hand and began to to tremble. Ronaldo reached for his, phone, realizing to late that he had dropped it at the beach, the creature formed around the rock, landing gracelessly on the wooden lighthouse floor, green and red blotched scales glimmered in the light of the knocked over lamp, three long, whiplike tails curling around six strong legs, each one splitting off into eight jagged claws, the creature turned its long neck to face him, blinking at him with seven shiny black eyes set in a narrow head, and then whirled around and began to charge.

Ronaldo ran down the stairs and out the lighthouse door, walking home, he pondered what to do, he couldn't very well leave it there, but he didn't exactly feel like facing it again ether. He eventually decided to go back in the morning, armed with a potato and his phone, he fell asleep that night planning what he would do upon confronting the beast.


	2. Chapter 2

The sand crunched beneath Ronaldo's feet as he tried to find where he had dropped his phone the previous night, as he was looking through the bushes, something shiny caught his eye. He reached down to look at it closer, and his hand closed around a metal baseball bat. As he considered the possibility of using the bat instead of his potato, he noticed his phone, bending down to retrieve it, he realized the screen had cracked, "ohh man what am I going to do now?" he said, remembering that he had a camera in his room, he rushed back to the fry shop.

Upon hearing the back door open, Peedee turned to see his brother running through the kitchen, "Ronaldo, where have you been" he hissed, Ronaldo replied with "there's no time to explain I'm just getting my camera" as he rushed upstairs, when he came back down, Peedee was standing in front of the door out of the fry shop. "Peedee, get out of the way" said Ronaldo, "no, you keep... Disappearing for hours on end and you never help out or tell us where you went!" said Peedee, his voice cracking "I'm .. starting to worry". Ronaldo was silent for a moment, and then said "I promise I'll be back soon, but I've found something big and I have to investigate this", Peedee sighed "fine, but this is the last time, okay?". By the time he had finished the sentence, Ronaldo was gone.

...

When Ronaldo reached the top of the lighthouse stairs, he was surprised to find that things weren't nearly as messed up as he thought they would be, and the creature had managed to squeeze itself halfway onto his couch and appeared to be asleep.

He grabbed his camera and snapped picture after picture, until it finally woke up, Ronaldo lowered his camera and backed away, the creature stretched and started to approach him, slower then it had the previous night, the creature was between him and the stairs, but it seemed more curious the hostile, Ronaldo tried waving to it, and in response is raised one of its foremost limbs and waved it around in an attempt to imitate him.

Ronaldo began to giggle, and then laugh, he collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down his face, and curled in on himself, he lay there until the creature gently lay five of its claws on his back, seemingly in an attempt to calm him down. Gradually, Ronaldo's laughter slowed to a stop, and he looked up at the creature, feeling as though he had found a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronaldo surveyed the lighthouse interior, although the creature hadn't trashed the place as much as he had expected when he had first arrived that morning, she had still knocked over the lamp whilst reforming, as well as a small table covered in paper and nick-nacks that had been standing by the couch, he cautiously turned off the lamp before picking it up and returning it to its previous position.

The creature watched him from the middle of the room, and then walked over to the upturned table and carefully flipped it upright, noticing this, Ronaldo came up and placed a grateful hand on her forearm. "Thank you" he said, and then started on the papers, the creature tried to pick up an oddly shaped rock, but it slipped from her grasp, she blinked at it for a moment, and then slowly eased her claws under the object, carefully balancing the rock on them, she slowly lifted it to the table, trying to put it down gently, she instead dropped it with a loud thud.

Ronaldo jumped at the noise, dropping the papers he had collected and tensing up, upon looking around, he realized it was only his friend, "sorry, you scared me" he said, still shaking a little, the creature lowered her head in embarrassment, waving her claws weakly at the rock, Ronaldo, realizing that the claws probably made it difficult for his friend to pick things up, asked "do you need any help?" she looked at him for a moment, and then nodded.

Ronaldo started picking up the objects that had been flung across the room when the table was knocked over, gently placing them back on the table before moving on to the papers that he had previously dropped. Once he had returned everything to where it had been before the table was knocked over, he turned to the creature,"what were you doing on the beach?" he asked, in response, the creature went to the door leading to the walkway outside the lighthouse.

After barely squeezing through, she turned to look at Ronaldo, once he had followed her out, she went to the side nearest the cliff, and pointed down, Ronaldo was confused for a moment, but then it clicked, "the temple that Steven and his family live in?" he asked, she nodded, "wha- what do you want with them?" asked Ronaldo, growing unsure as to whether the creature could be trusted after all.

The creature pointed at him before gesturing to herself, " You... Looked like me once?" Ronaldo guessed, the creature shrugged, then nodded. "what happened?" he asked the creature made a humming sound and pointed to the big light housed within the lighthouse, Ronaldo looked confused, and the creature shrugged.

Upon returning to the inside of the lighthouse, the creature grabbed five pieces of paper and, before Ronaldo could protest, crumpled them into the shape of herself and the three women who looked after Steven in his home by the temple, as while as a heavy set women that he hadn't seen before, she then pushed the likeness of herself towards the likeness of the four other people, and then reshaped it into a more humanoid form, Ronaldo's eyes lit up in realization, "You where trying to get to them.. For help" he said, the creature nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a comment, it helps me write.


	4. Chapter 4

Peedee burst through the lighthouse door "Ronaldo!"he shouted, rushing up the stairs, "Ronaldo, what are you doing?" he called, opening the door,"you where supposed to be back by..." he trailed off, taking in the sight of the creature before him.

"Ronaldo, what is that?" he asked,glancing around the room for a weapon, "Don't worry, she's friendly"said Ronaldo, raising his arms in a comforting gesture, Peedee narrowed his eyes, skeptical of his brothers claims, "are you sure?" he ask suspiciously, "of course" said Ronaldo, turning casually towards the creature, he called out, " hey, can you come over here and show my brother your friendly?" the creature waved at Peedee and then trotted over, holding out her claw hopefully, Peedee grabbed it gingerly, the creature carefully shook his hand before sitting and calmly looking at him, "hey, so I'm Peedee" he said "and you are..?".

"She can't talk" said Ronaldo, coming up from behind the creature, "but she told me what she was doing here" he continued, excitedly, " she used to be human before she was cursed into this form, and now she's trying to get to Steven's family for help" the creature shrugged, "Okay" said Peedee, doubtful that his brother had been able to accurately guess what the creature had been trying to communicate, "what could they do about it?" Ronaldo shrugged "They know how to reverse curses, I guess".

Peedee gazed up at the towering creature, "well, we should probably get started, then".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter a while ago, but wasn't entirely happy about it, please comment, I know your watching.


	5. Chapter 5

Peedee searched the boardwalk summer crowd for Steven, eager to hand the creature over to him and his family and be done with it, not seeing Steven on the boardwalk, he decided to check the Big Donut. On his way, he steeled himself, hoping, nay, PRAYING, that he wouldn't have to enter the donut shop of questionable health and safety standards for fear he would encounter Lars.

And fortunately for Lars, he didn't, as when he reached the shop, Steven had just walked out the door, bag of donuts in hand. Upon noticing Peedee, his face broke into an exaggerated grin, and he waved enthusiastically, "hi Peedee!" he said at the top of his lungs, "hey Steven" Peedee replied, "I was looking for you, Ronaldo found this... Creature" Peedee's face shifted into an expression of concern, " he says it was looking for your family".

Steven nodded calmly, "creatures are always coming for the gems" he casually reached into the bag and pulled out a donut, " they can fight them fine, one day, I'll be able to join them once my powers develop" he bit into the donut, and then offered Peedee the bag, "want one" he said, voice muffled. "Sure" said Peedee, grabbing a donut.

" According to Ronaldo, this one was friendly, and from what I could tell, he was right" Peedee said before taking a bite from his donut, Steven's eyes narrowed, " interesting" he said, stroking his chin, before abruptly brightening up, "can I meet them?" he asked, "yeah" said Peedee, "their in the lighthouse".

Steven grinned wider, " I've never been to the lighthouse, let's go!" Peedee grinned back, " Yeah, let's go" and with that they turned towards the lighthouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Peedee opened the lighthouse door, Steven in tow, "Ronaldo, I couldn't find everyone" he called, "but I got Steven", heavy footstep echoed done the stairwell, and moments later, the creature came into view, swiftly followed by Ronaldo.

Steven moved behind Peedee, who was himself a bit nervous around the towering creature. Ronaldo stepped forwards, "Steven, meet Bloodstone" he said, gesturing excitedly towards the creature- or Bloodstone, who seemed to approve of the name, Peedee glared towards his elder sibling.

Steven walked up to Bloodstone, "hello" he said cheerfully, "I'm Steven, it's nice to meet you", Bloodstone nodded in response, but then she caught sight of the gem imbedded in his stomach.

She lowered her head for a closer look, distressed whimpers escaping her mouth as she worriedly shifted her weight between her legs, many tails lashing "what's wrong"  asked Steven as he backed away, calling the attention of the Fryman brothers, who had been caught up in a fervent disscusion.

"What's going on!?" asked Peedee, grasping desprstly at his shirt, Ronaldo, shrinking away from the thrashing tails, answered with "I don't know", Bloodstone paced the room, whimpering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like the crewniverse apologized, so I'm not orphaning any fics, also here's art someone drew of this fic, because I asked, https://68.media.tumblr.com/ba343ec15475e9b9c7cabc7b546fb482/tumblr_inline_ord1kkag5E1uwdita_1280.png
> 
> I'd tell you where to find them, but I don't know where they are now.


End file.
